


Harry Potter becomes a Malfoy Ward

by Scar20



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar20/pseuds/Scar20
Comments: 5





	Harry Potter becomes a Malfoy Ward

I'm looking for a Harry Potter Fandom.

Here is what I remember:

\- Harry Potter & his relatives get taken to the Ministry for trial on neglect of Harry Potter  
\- Harry gets dosed with Truth Serum and is questioned on his neglect and he fights it to the best of his abilities  
\- Harry leaves the ministry without taking the antidote and truths are revealed  
\- Severus takes Harry to his chambers in Hogwarts(?) and gives him the antidote  
\- Snape allows Harry to borrow a book that was written by the goblins on Blood Magic  
\- Harry Potter is taken to the Malfoys to become their ward  
\- Harry Potter learns even more different kinds of magicks while under the care of the malfoys  
\- Sirius Black tries to rescue Harry and finds out that he is being well cared for and enjoying himself with the malfoys  
\- Harry ends up being nicknamed Little Lion  
\- Harry Potter does not know at first that the malfoys serve the dark lord and gets very upset when he finds out  
\- Harry gets upset when he discovers that Severus Snape also serves the dark lord  
\- Harry Potter goes into the custody of Severus Snape through Blood Adoption (?) or Bonding Ritual  
\- Harry Potter has a good relationship with the goblins of Gringotts (specifically Griphook) 

If I remember anything else about this story from when I read it I will update.  
If anyone knows this story let me know, I really enjoyed it


End file.
